Charter of the Global Defense Initiative
This charter is no longer in use, but is preserved as an e-paper for future generations. It was written by RyanGDI. Old Global Defense Initiative Charter Article 1-Mission Statements and Basics 1.1 - Declaration of Existence: The body of nationalities that are recognized and qualified as members are all a part of the Global Defence Initiative. We affirm that we are to strive in our actions for the betterment of our fellow members and the overall alliance. 1.2 - Alliance History: GDI is an alliance founded by RyanGDI on July 21st, 2008. It was founded on the Orange Team. It disbanded informally, and has now reformed on the date of April 13, 2009. 1.3 - Purpose: The Global Defence Initiative is an alliance which serves to protect the rights of nationalities in this game. As well as supporting itself, the GDI outreaches to other nations seeking refuge, aid, and assistance in times of need. 1.4 - Motto: "It's always the people, not the power, that makes an alliance." 1.5 - Alliance Overall Government: Direct Chain of Command. Article 2 - Government structure 2.0 - The current power structure of direct command is intended for maximum effectiveness in a small-group situation. As our membership will be small to begin, a full democracy and military establishment would be impractical and ultimately ineffective. Our focus is on our ability to quickly adapt to changes that will indeed occur during our growth, with the need of wasted time, resources, or other means. 2.1 - The Supreme Commander, and Deputy Supreme Commander are the leaders of the GDI. The Supreme Commander has complete rule of the alliance and can dictate against anyone's orders in the alliance. The Deputy Supreme Commander is appointed by the Supreme Commander for as long as the Supreme Commander decides, or when the Deputy Supreme Commander resigns. The powers of the Deputy Supreme Commander/Supreme Commander are complete, and can change anything in the alliance. Their job is to overview the alliance and ensure that everything is running normally and for the best of the alliance and their allies. 2.2 - Overview of Generals/Department Heads: Generals hold absolute power in their directed branches. They are appointed to their positions under the Supreme Commander's request (unless the prospective member refuses), and are substituted by the Supreme Commander when required. 2.2.1 - General of the Economy: Responsible for observing economic trends and maximizing economic benefits within the alliance. Is allowed to direct incoming aid and implement new stimulus programs. 2.2.2 - General of Foreign Affairs : Responsible for overviewing and editing proposed treaties prior to government assessment. Is allowed to perform his/her own diplomatic visits, and is also responsible for the effectiveness of all diplomats and their operations. 2.2.3 - Brigadier General: Responsible for keeping members active, administrating the alliance forum along with the Supreme Commander, and alerting members to government decisions. 2.2.4 - Head of Immigration: Responsible for recruiting new members into the alliance and screening and releasing alliance propaganda. 2.2.5 - Tech Center Officer: Manages the Tech Centers of GDI. Organizes and authorizes technology deals and foreign aid to and from separate entities. 2.2.6 - Team Senators: If applicable, will represent GDI via in-game senate. Requires a nation large enough to run for senate, however the SC may request that an Orange nation from another alliance be elected for votes. 2.2.7 - Trades Director: Manages trade circles for the alliance. Article 3 - Department of Defense 3.1 - The military will be directly by Commanding General of the GDI. 3.2 - The use of nukes can only be authorized by the Commanding General of the GDI. 3.3 - Tech raiding is allowed, but all attacks must be pre-approved by the either of the SCs or the Commanding General. 3.4 - Military Management is confidential; discussed and employed by the Commanding Generals and SCs. 4: Bill of Rights 4.1 - All GDI members are entitled to fair and equal treatment, proper ethical operations, the right to refuse unwanted government work, and the right to appeal their disputes in fair trial. 4.2 - Laws -Capitol Offenses: Treason, Money Fraud, Espionage, Roguery, Conspiracy, Couping, Government Disguising. -Misdemeanors: Unapproved Attacks, Flaming, Identity Fraud, Ethical Harrassment, Misrepresenting alliance intentions. -Capital Punishment is met with immediate attack and a sentence of expulsion and ZI unless otherwise dictated by the SC. May be temporarily intervened by the DSC until otherwise rejected by the SC. -Misdemeanor Punishment : Met with bans, fines, and other minor disciplinary actions as deemed appropriate by the SC. 5 - Membership 5.1 - All members of GDI have the right and encouragement to register on the forums, but it is not required. 5.2 - All members of GDI have their in-game alliance affiliation set to “Global Defence Initiative” a.k.a. GDI. 5.3 - No member of GDI holds membership in any other alliance (Dual-membership is unpermitted), unless permitted explicitly by the SC. 5.4 - No ghosts/Rouges shall be tolerated. ZI placements will be instantly placed against the offending nation unless lifted. 5.5 - There shall be no discrimination towards applicants based on out-of-character religion, race, political affiliation, or any other characteristic, given that it does not affect said applicant’s in-character actions. 6. Divisions and their Acronyms 6.1 - The following is a list of GDI forums and their meanings: Public Relations Office: Welcome messages and registration threads Communications Post: Our link to the world, embassies and treaty discussions go here. GDI Military Command: Manages all tactical situations involving the military and it's deployment. Barracks: Social forum, practical relaxation and spamming place. GDSS Philadelphia II: Government meeting place, discussions and planning with the Council, Generals, Supreme Court and SCs happen here. Construction Yard: Planning and new ideas/jobs are posted here. Tech Center: Domestic Tech Deals. Advanced Tech Center: Foreign Tech Deals and Foreign Tech Program Registration. Tiberium Refinery: Funding / Aid Management. Member Information Center: Teaches other members about GDI in terms of the Command and Conquer series (GDI Origins), and helps strengthen members' understanding of the alliance's mechanics in-depth. GDI Armed Forces: Manages the armed forces, and keeps them updated and checked. Also for issuing specific orders and operations. Article 7 - Extra Information 7.1 - This charter can be amended at any time if deemed necessary by either Supreme Commander. 7.2 - Last amended on April 19 for changes to alliance membership. Category:Alliance charters